It's a Mutual Thing
by Jelly-Bean-Jr
Summary: Eye contact was death, he practically chants in his head, his knee starting to bounce up and down, his finger tapping increasing, therefor the muffin stuffing becoming more frequent. And, with each passing second, he could just feel the burning of her glare heating up. Not wavering or cooling down like he originally hoped, no. She just kept getting angrier and angrier… - Leah/Embry


**Author Note: **I kind of like filling in the "complete" button for stories. And, as you can tell, I haven't clicked that button in a long time *shifty-eyes* so I think a one-shot should be in order here.

A Leah/Embry story! :3

Review?

****Jelly-Bean-Jr.**

* * *

It's a Mutual Thing

Could he be any more annoying? Leah's eyes shifted over towards Embry, narrowing them dangerously as a silent warning when he managed to cram another muffin in his muffin stuffed mouth. How she yearned to punch him right in the gut. In the face too. Kick him in the shins, shove him to the ground, and maybe –just maybe- rip his throat out. But despite her unstable wolf temper, she had self-control.

.::.

Embry's eyes lift over to Leah's face, and, of course, he pretends that he's looking at something past her shoulder before averting his eyes in the most casual manner possible. Because, if he dared look her in the eyes, he was almost sure he'd turn into cold hard stone. The thought itself makes him anxiously stuff another muffin in his mouth. And, holy crap, he can feel one of Leah's glares fix on him.

The cold sweat. He can feel it. Oh boy can he feel it, just starting up on his hair line, then dripping down his forehead.

Time for another muffin. Trying to focus on chewing and chewing alone he unconsciously starts tapping his fingers away on the counter. Each tap setting his rhythm of chewing, and after the 45th finger tap, he'd pause to shove another muffin in his mouth. Just _anything _to make Leah move her glare over to someone else. Preferably Sam.

Just not Embry. No sir, he did not like Leah's glares one bit.

.::.

Annoying. That was the only word she could think of in her head. Embry was just so annoying. And the finger tapping? She'd have to remember to remove each digit slowly and painfully before ripping out his throat. That'd teach him to never tap his goddamn fingers ever again.

Usually she never really had a problem with Embry. He was just a lanky, extra wolf that so happened to stay out of her way. Which, of course, made her perfectly satisfied and had no reason to ever snap at him. But now. Oh now, now he was just the most annoying person she's ever encountered, and the way he pretended not to notice her made her all the more pissed off.

A very wrong move on Embry's part.

.::.

_Eye contact was death_, he practically chants in his head, his knee starting to bounce up and down, his finger tapping increasing, therefor the muffin stuffing becoming more frequent. And, with each passing second, he could just feel the burning of her glare heating up. Not wavering or cooling down like he originally hoped, no. She just kept getting angrier and angrier…

Eye contact most definitely meant his death. Slow and painful, and he sure as hell knows she'd enjoy every second of it.

_Eye contact was death_. His knee continues to bounce, his palms becoming sweaty. He dreaded the moment the muffins ran out.

.::.

Her left eye was practically twitching now. Was he purposely doing this now? She could feel the vibrations in the floor whenever his knee bounced, heard the finger tapping, saw him stuff muffin after muffin, his cheeks swelling with the overwhelming amount of food. It was disgusting, and undoubtedly annoying. Her hand curls up into a tight fist.

"Embry!" she finally snaps, making Embry's eyes lift up automatically, widening in alarm.

"Nrrg?" he makes a noise in the back of his throat, an annoying little grunt that made her scowl.

"Shut up." Her response was brief and rather to the point, and, to the entire pack's surprise, she was not shaking with rage. Embry, looking as if he'd burst with fear and muffin bits only nods his head quickly, eyes still wide and alarmed. Rolling her eyes she crosses her arms, letting out a small sigh, thanking Taha Aki for finally shutting Embry up.

Honestly, Leah would never admit to this, but she did sort of have a soft spot for the little bastard, and, dare she say it, always found his annoying nervous fidgeting kind of _cute_. That in itself was completely annoying though. Because Leah Clearwater never had a soft spot for anybody.

And Embry, no matter how many times he may have appeared to be overly frightened with Leah's utmost rage, he always found it alluring. _Not _that he'd ever tell her or -Taha Aki forbid- _think _about it, it was still the truth. Because, fidget after fidget, Embry Call always found it exciting whenever Leah would lay a glare on him. Absolutely oozing joy that she noticed him enough to give him just a bit of that uncontrolled rage.

Both of them shiver at the same time. And Leah, to cover it up, glares at Embry from the corner of her eyes, and Embry, quite crudely, shoves another muffin in his mouth.


End file.
